


Out-foxing a Fox

by Gemmie_Bear



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M, Nudity, Swearing, Unique supernatural being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmie_Bear/pseuds/Gemmie_Bear
Summary: Deaton sends Derek a *gift*, right into his territory, and Derek isn't entirely sure who he should kill first.





	Out-foxing a Fox

**Author's Note:**

> So... This idea has been beating against my skull for a lifetime now, and I wanted to see if anyone is interested in how it might play out?  
> Let me know, leave comments, leave constructive criticism, hell even kudo's could convince me!

Moving here had been for a good reason, but it was days like this that made her wonder if it was even worth it. She knew they were watching, she knew they should be able to smell her. She sighed as she drank her coffee on the arm of her sofa, looking out the floor-length windows that spanned the entire wall. She paid extra attention to not flinch when a car door slammed downstairs, before she needed to get up, get moving, expend some energy before it pushed her over the edge. Today, especially, she felt the pull. It was at a dangerous level, and she sincerely hoped it would eventually work out. She sipped her coffee again, trying to be hopeful that she would remain in control today, but it felt like gripping a glass with soapy fingers- every second that passed, that glass slipped a little more; no matter how many times she tried to reign in her control, it still slipped a little. She got up, unable to sit still for any longer, and placed her cup in the almost overflowing sink. She would get to sorting that all out later.  

She had always loved the grace and ease of ballet – at least, that’s how it always looked to her, but she knew absolutely nothing about it. Didn’t stop her from performing mediocre arabesques or pliés in her kitchen. It made her feel good to try, even if she may have looked like a drunk elephant while doing it. She thought about this as she grabbed her ballet pumps and put leg warmers on. She stretched her legs out in front of her as she sat on her bed, flexing her feet and watching the muscles move under her skin. She smiled as she jumped up, throwing on a large t-shirt over her formfitting vest, which sat well over her leggings. ‘Because leggings are NOT pants’, she ruminated to herself.

In the kitchen, she set up against the counter, beginning her warm ups, and feeling eyes on the back of her neck. She pliéd, did stationary arabesques, all while feeling her legs begin to burn, before she threw her exercise mat on the floor and did about an hour worth of Pilates, enjoying the easy stretch and pain, while reaping the energy-diffusing benefits. This suited her well, as she felt the familiar tug of pain in her hips, before she gave up and rolled the mat away. She had felt them watch the entire time, and may have put on a show in some positions and stretches, but that’s only because of her slipping control.

She began cleaning the kitchen, feeling tired enough that she could focus for now. It was while she walked towards the taps that she heard the very distinct click of her front door, and almost silent foot falls behind her. She kept her heart steady, continuing to move things around her kitchen, listening to the person get closer and closer, before she spun around, lifting her foot and kicking the guy right in the face, and she smirked as she watched him fall to the floor, clutching his jaw.

“What the fuck?” He garbled, his hand covering most of his jaw and mouth.

“You broke into MY house, and you are asking why I defended myself?” She loomed over him, chest heaving. “You got what you deserved. Besides,” she turned her back to her intruder, considering the sink, “you sounded like a herd of buffalo, not exactly surprising that I knew you were coming.” She continued cleaning, listening intently to him stand unsteadily, before she heard him stalk towards her. She didn’t turn, but threw up her hand behind her, “Stop. I will kick you again, and I will make sure it hurts more this time.” He stopped, and she dried her hands on a towel, before turning around.

“Well, I wanted to say that we just moved in- “

She nodded incredulously, her expression portraying her disbelief.

“-and I wanted to meet you.”

“Well, next time? Opt for a hello, or even better,” She knocked on her counter top, “knock on the front door. So, you can exit now, hopefully you remember how you slunk in.” She was about to turn around to sort the dishes when his arm shot towards her, but she deflected, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to his knees, “Really? Are you that desperate for having the shit beaten out of you?”

He cried out, and she swiftly smashed her knee right into his jaw, watching in satisfaction that it was broken, blood drooling from his lips, as he yelled louder. As soon as she let him go a moment later, her front door slammed open and her eyes snapped towards the approaching figures, who stopped close to the door.

“Why did you hurt him?” He growled, and she knew who he was, before she even looked at him, proving herself right when she looked into his eyes. He still stood as tall, the same arrogance that she had felt drawn to, even back then when she first saw him, fleetingly as it had been. He stood in front of the rest, his position of power evident.

“He broke into my house. Seems pretty simple to me.” She placed a foot on his chest, and as gently as she could, pushed him away from her across the kitchen, following the way the group of people watched him slide on the floor, coming to a stop against the wall close to them, before they looked back to her, and she turned to pack the dishwasher.

“Who are you?” He had taken a few steps forwards, and she knew exactly where he was.

She turned with a grin, “Hi! I’m Liliana, you broke into my house, so good to meet you!” Her fox was rearing her head, becoming more and more prominent in her actions. She almost prowled towards them, smirking, flicking her eyes between each intruder.

“It’s in my territory.” He growled, and her eyes snapped to Him, her smile _this_ side of creepy. She loved this feeling. He had stepped closer to her, and she returned the favour by taking a few steps closer to him too, cocking her head to the side and staring into his eyes.

She shrugged, “But I know who you are,” she sang out, her eyes wild, before she spun around and pranced across the kitchen.

“Excuse me?”

“Derek Hale.” She answered while holding her leg high in the air, taking pleasure in the way his eyes tracked her body. “Up here big boy,” she said, pointing to her eyes, while rearranging her body, her leg straight out behind her now.

“How did you know?” He glared at her, and it did nothing to douse her emotions, now riding high; her fox almost crazy.

“Better yet, how about I tell you what you are.” She leered at him, before she threw her leg up higher, spinning and kicking high, close enough to Derek’s head that he moved slightly. She loved it.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh no Derek, wouldn’t it be better if you told me, and then I know that I am right?” Her eyes shone with amusement, and his grew darker in anger.

“What. Do. You. Mean.” He glared at her, still prancing around the kitchen.

“Hmmm ok, what about, I know his jaw was broken, and now it’s not?” She pointedly looked at her original intruder, who’s shirt had blood evidence on it, but who was sporting a perfect jaw again.

“Maybe you didn’t kick hard enough,” Derek eyed her, radiating anger.

“Oh,” she giggled, “would you like me to try again?” She seductively moved towards him, their chests inches apart, before she whispered huskily, “Or would like me to show you how I can kick your ass too?”

He shoved a hand out, gripping her throat, before he turned her back into his chest, and threw his arm around her throat, constricting her breathing. “How does that feel?” he growled in her ear, but she smiled, and ground out “tighter baby” before she took a step back towards him, throwing his balance slightly off, before she stood on her toes, pulled her head forward before slamming it back into his nose, and she smiled at the audible crack, as he let go, clutching his broken nose.

She didn’t turn around, and sauntered to the dishwasher, packing a few plates while she listened to him spew expletives like they were going out of fashion.

“So, anyone for coffee?” She turned the kettle on, and turned towards her guests, who were standing around, unsure as to whether they could – or should – take her on. She looked towards Derek, wiping his face clean on his sleeve, his nose straight again. “That, right there? That’s another hint. It was broken, and now, poof!” She shook her hands, jazz hands style, and smiled sweetly as he stood straight.

“So, what are you saying?”

She threw her head back, maniacal laughter erupting from her. “No no, I think you can safely just tell me now, unless you would prefer I show you my findings, with more evidence?” She levelled him with a look, hands on her hips.

“Just fucking tell me what you think you know!” He yelled, which only spurred her fox on.

“It’s Beacon hills,” She spat out, “It’s mad here, and it somehow happens at least once a month.” She cocked her head, watching them all look at one another. “That has your attention, right? See, I know a lot about you, Derek, and your… friends.” She enunciated the word carefully, emphasising that she somehow knew they were more.

“So, tell me what you think, Liliana.” He glared at her, casting a look behind him, making his restless ‘friends’ stay still.

She laughed again, a cruel and mirthless laugh. “Well, first we have the big bad Alpha,” She revelled in the colour draining from his face, “And all his little pack mates” she cast a glance at the other, while performing the yoga tree pose. “Oh, and a kanima! Almost forgot about you.” She glanced at Jackson, who looked scared for a beat. “See, I know that Scott McCall will let anyone and any _thing_ into any pack he is a part of. Judging by the forgiving face, it has to be you,” She used her leg to point at Scott, keeping her balance as she turned her leg from in front of her to behind her. “Now it’s your turn.” She looked at Derek, standing straight, pushing her breasts out, clasping her hands behind her back, walking back to him seductively, “What am I?” She breathed and watched him recoil, and the others crouched slightly. She was honestly surprised by this, “Really? You don’t know?” She stared at Derek, a cruel sneer on her lips. “Even better, another game!” She clapped her hands, and Derek zeroed in on the action, before looking at her face.

“Tell me what you are.” He demanded, scowling.

“No sweetie pie. That’s not how this works. I guessed SO much about you guys! You have to at least try!” Her fox was loving this, revelling in the chaos and confusion.

Derek responded by growling, crouching slightly, before she stilled him with a finger motion, moving her forefinger back and forth. “Uh uh uh big boy, don’t even think about it. I will kick your ass, and it would be SUCH a pity for your pack to see you weak. Again.” She turned away, singing along with the music from the tv, while dancing.

Derek shot another look at Scott and Stiles, who shrugged.

She turned, growing impatient in the silence, getting angrier. “Ok, let me continue then. Red head-“ the redhead looked up at her – “you have to be Lydia, banshee?” Lydia’s eyes grew wide. Liliana looked at Stiles, “You have the look of someone like me. I have heard so much about you. YOU should know what I am.” She stared at Stiles until he looked away. “Come on Stiles,” his eyes snapped back to hers, “you know. You can put it together. Don’t you always?”

He stayed silent, before a quiet voice piped up, “Why are you playing with us?” Liliana looked at the girl, and smiled. “Oh yes, you too! Kitsune.” The word rolled off her tongue, “Kira Yukimura.” She smirked again, enjoying this so much. Kira shared a looked with Stiles, and she saw the sudden realization shared between them and almost shouted in glee, clapping her hands once.

“Fox.” Stiles shot at her, his eyes hard.

“Yes! 10 points!” Liliana clapped her hands properly, smiling from ear to ear, still never standing still.

A fear dawned on Stiles’ face first, then mirrored similarly, though less powerfully, on the others’ faces. She smiled wider, knowing what they were thinking.

“Show me your neck.” Derek ground out.

She turned to him again, and alluringly removed her shirt, watching with pleasure as Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Kira left, leaving Stiles and Derek. She never took her eyes off Derek’s as she removed her vest and her bra, using her arm to cover as much of her breasts as she could. “Want me to take my pants off too?” She purred, as she put her free thumb into her leggings waistband and slowly dragged them down, until her panties were showing, before Derek growled, eyes red.

“Stop.”

“I have no scars, no bite marks.” She turned slowly in front of Derek, letting him see every angle of her. “What am I? Maybe a Nogitsune?” She asked, watching their reactions. “Fortunately, not.”

They shared a glance, before Derek spoke up again “Show me your eyes.” She smiled again, and waited for a beat, and in time with the music playing on the TV, closed her eyes, placed her free hand under her face, and opened her eyes on the upbeat of the song. He growled, “stop playing with us! Show me your eyes!” he yelled, making her laugh.

“Honey, these ARE my eyes! I just can’t do what you are doing.” She gestured to his now red eyes, which receded quickly. “See, I am not able to.”

“Unable, or unwilling?” Stiles asked, standing forward slightly.

Liliana looked at him, before replying. “Unable. As in I can’t. As in I have no fox eyes. My eyes are neither red, nor blue, nor gold, nor black.”

“Your heart skipped a beat.” Derek menaced. She looked back at him, all traces of amusement gone, her fox in full control.

“You know, for an Alpha, you know nothing. You are almost useless.” She watched the reaction around the room.

“Shut the fuck up!” He bellowed, eyes red again. She lowered her head demurely, looking at him darkly, as she lowered the hand covering her breasts, revelling in the torture on Derek’s face of ‘do I look, don’t I look’.

“No. Guess what I am.” He looked taken aback, before he looked behind him and nodded, Stiles ripping his phone from his pocket and calling someone.

Derek turned around to face her again, “We are calling someone now who will help us, and unless you start co-operating, we will kill you.” She turned her back to them, laughing mercilessly, before steadying herself against the counter, turning to him. “Are you that desperate to get hurt again?”

She was interrupted by Stiles loudly greeting the individual on the phone, “Deaton- “Liliana snapped her eyes to the phone, glee radiating from her.

“Alan!” She called, causing everyone to stop in their movements.

“Liliana. I see you have met Derek and the pack.” Derek growled, Deaton’s face on the screen, watching them from Stiles’ hand.

“Deaton? What did you do?” Derek prowled toward the phone, staring at Deaton’s face on the screen.

“I sent you someone who needs help.” Derek spun around, staring at Liliana now.

“You sent me someone who needs mental help, this woman is – “

“Derek, she is not what you think- “

“A FUCKING FOX!”

Liliana had taken to dancing again, relishing in the chaos that surrounded her, before Derek took her by surprise and rushed to her, grabbing her around the throat and lifting her off her feet. She didn’t fight, she only grabbed his arm, and her legs stayed perfectly still in mid-air.

“Derek,” Deaton warned, and Derek seemed to come to his senses, letting her fall to her feet, which she did without losing balance.

“Liliana is, special, and I would not have sent her to you if I was not sure you could help her.”

“Help her? She broke my nose, Stiles’ jaw!”

Liliana looked around Derek’s frame towards the phone, “They attacked me!” She pleaded innocently, much like a 5-year-old.

Derek turned and growled, and she smiled sweetly.

“Fine, you wanna know what I am?” She closed her eyes and opened them a second later, exhibiting shining gold eyes, with no visible pupil, luminescent and utterly beautiful. Derek gasped slightly, before catching himself.

“You said you had no – “

“No, Derek, I said my fox has no  _special_ eyes.” She didn’t recede her eyes, flitting from Derek to Stiles, watching the confusion.

“You aren’t only a fox.” Stiles uttered the words like it was a sacrifice.

She beamed at him, “Yay! We have a winner!”

“Liliana,” The warning came from Deaton, and Liliana turned to the phone to look at him.

“Yes, Alan?” She smiled genuinely at the human. She had always appreciated him, in some form or another.

“You need to control the fox. You know what- “

“Please don’t.” Her expression steeled. “Do not make this my fault.”

“Liliana, you have been losing control the entire time I have been on the phone, I can only imagine how long you have been like this.” He looked at her, and in any other circumstance she would have thought it was with concern. Now, all her fox saw was a threat. She turned and stalked to the counter, hands shaking and she threw her hand out to a glass of water she leaves on the counter, and downed it as quick as she could, feeling the slight change, it wasn’t enough but it might help.

“Alan, don’t- “

“Liliana, I said I would help you. Let yourself be helped!” Deaton pleaded through the phone before she turned and a collective gasp from those present ran a tingle up her spine. She knew her eyes were pitch black now, and this is what she always loved most, the tremendous fear they elicited.

“Maybe you should help them instead, Alan,” She looked around at the faces.

“Liliana, focus!” Her eyes snapped back to him. “When was the last time you killed?”

She cocked her head, thinking for a moment. “Uh, well when was the last time I had sex?” She asked Deaton, who didn’t seem even slightly thrown.

“That would be about 7 months ago.” He responded.

She nodded and smiled, “well, 7 months ago then.” The two men took a collective step away from her. “It was fun.” She smiled at the memory.

“Liliana! Focus! How did it make you feel?” She heard his urgency, but her fox had other ideas. She was totally out of control.

“His fingers felt like heaven against my skin.” She threw her head back, running her hands down her breasts and sides. “Him dying felt even better.”

“Listen to me!” She shot her eyes over to Deaton, not noticing the pack.

“What?” She spat

“You can control this, you have to! Focus!”

“We have no focus, Alan. I don’t want help. I want to go to the ocean.”

“I can never allow that, you know that!”

She looked at him again, “How will _you_ stop me?”

“Liliana, we have discussed this!” Her anger boiled over, and she screamed, tears began welling in her eyes.

“Alan, I can’t do this!”

“You can, you have before, and you can now!”

“I want to go home!” She yelled.

“The ocean is not, has never been and will never be your home!”

She shrieked in frustration, Derek darted out to her, but she was too quick, and threw her hand out. Derek sunk to his knees, millimetres away from touching her, Stiles frozen to the spot, Deaton calling to her in the background. She motioned for Derek’s hand; he lifted it slowly, and Liliana could see the fight he fought in trying not to. She turned his hand over in hers, watching his claws slowly extend, and she gently touched them.

She dropped his hand and watched him slowly rise, with Deaton shouting in the background still, this time about Derek leaving her alone. He seemed dazed and listened to Deaton, moving away a little.

She felt drained, control like that always felt this way after the fact.

“Liliana?”

She slowly looked up at the phone, looking to Deaton. She knew her eyes were their normal hazel colour now. Ordinary.

“Liliana, are you ok?” She only nodded, unable to find words right now.

Stiles looked at her, and took a step forward, which Deaton must have noticed, “Mr Stilinski? What are you doing?”

“Deaton, she’s a fox and a what?”

Deaton was silent, and Liliana took a shaky breath. “Eris, Greek Goddess. The one and only.” She looked down, her fox finally too tired to play and be ruthless; Eris too bored at the way things were playing out – the chaos was over, she was slowly regaining control and could be more her true self.

“What do you mean?” Stiles looked at her, a desperation in his eyes. Liliana looked to Deaton, “Alan always has a way with words, and when we first met, he said it had something to do with a person taking on a shape according to who they are inside.” She thought of Jackson, and how they still accepted him, before she continue, “For me, there was a little more at play.” She looked towards Derek, pleading with her eyes that he understand. “You have the super moon. The blood moon. They affect you differently. I feel the moon to an extent, which affects the fox most, but I am somehow also affected by Eris.” She looked out the window, knowing exactly where the ocean lay, miles away, although unable to see it.

“Liliana, look away!”

She shook her head, clearing her urge to get there, and looked to Deaton, “Something happened and I don’t know. The moon, the tides, who I am, something caused this.” She looked at Derek, “I wasn’t bitten. I wasn’t attacked. I just, became.” She looked away, walking back to the counter, weak and tired.

“What does it mean, that you are a fox and this Eris?” He asked, she hadn’t heard him approach her, a sign of her exhaustion.

She didn’t turn to look at him. “You are looking at it. This,” she gestured to herself, noting her uncovered breasts, “this is what a human, fox and goddess look like.”

Stiles spoke up, “She can control you, she just did.” She only nodded.

“It’s more complicated than that, Derek.” Deaton’s voice broke her reverie, and she turned, aware of the limited space between her and Derek, before she squeezed past him to stretch her aching hips.

“Are you in pain?” She nodded, knowing Deaton needed to know. Maybe he would begin to understand.

“Why is she in pain?” Derek spoke from behind her.

“She is in pain because she cannot give in to her basic urges.” Deaton’s voice was calm, clinical.

She sank into the desk chair, head in hands, tears falling from her eyes.

“Deaton, we need more information than that.” Derek shot at the phone, Deaton sighing in response.

“She needs to give into both the fox and Eris in order to control the pain. Eris wants to cause strife with Poseidon at the moment, thus she feels a pull to the ocean, but giving into Eris… There would be war. She would have more strength, the more chaos she causes.” She cried harder.

“Alan,” She looked up at the phone, “I need this to end.”

He looked down, “you know there is nothing I can do.”

“Please, you can, you know I can’t do this forever!” She had no strength to stand up.

“I can’t guarantee that.”

“Deaton!” Derek growled, furious that he was missing apparently vital information.

“She cannot die.”

Liliana put her head back, looking at the ceiling, tears falling from her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Derek looked at her, a look of terror on his face. An undefeatable opponent, who had already shown she can fight better than he can.

She stood, on shaky legs, when Deaton called out, “Don’t do anything Liliana!”

She shook her head, not willing to listen, and grabbed a knife from her drawer. She turned, not seeing the defensive looks on the others’ faces, before she grabbed the handle with both hands, forcing the blade into her stomach and dragging it up until it made an awful crunch against her sternum, where she withdrew the blade, letting it clatter to the floor. She looked up, seeing the looks of horror turn to disbelief when they saw the blade made absolutely no mark, no cut, but they had seen it enter her skin. “He means I can literally not die. I have tried everything, I have no control, and I cannot be stopped. I need help.” She looked into his eyes, pleading again. “Please help me”

Derek stared at her, not knowing what to make if this situation.

“This happened 10 years ago, and soon I heard of an Alpha, a powerful Alpha who I believed could have helped me, and I went to look for her. I came here.” She watched the realization dawn on Derek’s face. “Your mother, Talia. I arrived to see the house a burning ember.” She looked down. “I lost hope.”

“Why should I help you?” He asked, venom laced words. “So far you have done nothing but hurt my pack, why should not I leave you here?”

She looked up at him, desperation coming off her in waves, “Because if you don’t I will kill someone. And I don’t mean in a ‘oh that man stole my seat I’ll kill him way’. I mean I will literally kill someone. Many people. I have no control. “She looked down.

“How many people have you killed?” She looked at Scott, disappointment on his face.

She began thinking – it had been a long 10 years, until Deaton spoke for her.

“79.”

She looked at him, and gave him a small smile.

“I should let you know, when we say kill, she has never actually been the one to cause death. She instigates it.” Everyone looked from Deaton to Liliana who dropped her head in her hands.

“Meaning?” Another growl from Derek.

“Meaning I convince people to kill.” Liliana looked up at him, “That’s what Eris does, what she likes.  Being both fox and Eris, I am more trickster than you could possibly imagine.” Derek took a step back.

“You controlled me enough to get me to my knees.” The accusation stung.

“Derek, I can’t do much harm when I have a semblance of control.” She rolled her eyes, causing him to growl lowly at her. “You aren’t hurt, so calm down. I need more chaos, more discord, to hurt people.” She sat down at desk chair again, where her exhaustion seemed to get worse.

“Derek, what’s the weather like?” Derek looked murderously at Deaton.

“Are you serious? What’s the weather like?”

Deaton nodded.

“Why?"

“Because, Derek, look at Liliana.” Everyone looked at her. “She hasn’t stopped shaking, touch her skin.”

Derek looked disgusted by the thought, but did anyway, and looked up quickly on contact, “She is freezing.”

“So, what’s the weather like?”

“Deaton, she’s fucking free- “

“Derek, the weather is tied in! Tell me what the weather is like!” Deaton rarely raised his voice, so this silenced Derek.

“Um, dry, chilly.”

Deaton nodded, just as Liliana passed out in the chair.

“Derek, you need to get her into the shower.”

“What?”

“Derek! Listen! You need to get her into the shower, her temperature is dropping too much, if you don’t, she will freeze!”

“It’s not that cold, Deaton!”

Deaton pinched his nose, “She isn’t like you Derek. She isn’t like any human, she is unique, and the change in weather weakens her, along with her fox running rampant. She is fighting not one but 3 different sets of instincts, you need to keep that in mind! Get her into the shower!”

“But she is unconscious! I can’t shower with her! Lydia – “

“Derek, you are the Alpha. You are the reason she is there. You are the only one who can accept her, you are the only one who can help her. Hurry.” The emissary’s voice verging on desperate, a very unusual sound for Deaton. Derek sighed. He picked her up, and carried her to the shower, Stiles following with the phone, Deaton barking instructions.

“Her clothes Derek,” to which Derek spun around.

“I am not undressing her Deaton,” he looked down at her unconscious face.

“If you don’t, she will get worse. The water is what she needs, and it needs to be now! Stiles, give her privacy, turn around but don’t leave.” Stiles did as told, and without letting her go, Derek fully undressed Liliana, trying not to look at her, before he stepped into the shower, directing the hot stream at her chest, as Deaton had instructed. She soon stirred, disoriented, and took a few minutes to realise she was naked in Derek’s arms, and she freaked out.

“What the hell are you doing?” She pushed at his clothed chest, but he didn’t let her go, he simply growled until she tried to shy away, trying to cover as much of her body as she could with her hands.

“Derek, if she is strong enough now, you can let her down and leave her to finish warming up.” Deaton’s voice come from beyond the bathroom door, and Derek who looked down at her face; she nodded vigorously. He let her down slowly, being careful to stare at the wall, sensing her humiliation at him having showered her. He left the shower, grabbing a towel on the way out to take as much water from his clothes as possible. She rested her head on the wall, feeling the water seep into her pores, warm her again, connecting her with herself again.

“Deaton, what is it that you think I can do for her?” Derek stood in front of Stiles, who still held the phone.

“She needs a pack, a family. People she can depend on.”

“We are not here for a community service Deaton! I can’t spend all day watching that she doesn’t go around causing people to commit murder!”

“You trust Jackson now, or am I wrong?”

Derek was silenced by that, the silence broken by the sound of wet feet on the tiled floor behind Derek. He turned slowly, seeing Liliana in a towel, still dripping.

“I’m sorry.” She kept her gaze down.

“For what?” Derek needed to hear it from her.

“For everything. Your nose.” She looked at Derek. “Your jaw.” She looked at Stiles, Scott nowhere to be seen. “For everything I said while my fox was in control.” She looked down again, taking a deep breath. “I have tried everything. I tried becoming a part of a family, but they were human. They didn’t survive my first outburst.” She wiped a tear from her eye, and Derek suddenly felt the urge to make sure she was ok. He reached out, putting a hand around her upper arm, causing her to look at him.

“Thank you, and it’s all fine now.”

She nodded and sniffed, using the towel to dry her face.

“Do you not have an anchor?” She looked up at him and shook her head. “Why?”

She laughed a short, weak laugh. “It’s hard to find an anchor when you can’t be around people.”

“So, an emotion?” Derek’s had been anger for long.

She shook her head again. “Emotions are too fleeting. Happiness doesn’t work because sometimes I am not happy, anger doesn’t work because it fuels the fox.”

He nodded, understanding a little more now. “What about yourself? Scott, his anchor is himself.”

She hadn’t taken her eyes off his, and she sighed, shaking her head again. “Think of now. I feel like a failure. I have hurt people. I lost control. It’s hard to feel strong when you are weak.”

Derek had no response for that, and took a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke again. “I would like to invite you into my pack.”

She looked up, eyes wide and mouth slack. “Are you serious?” He nodded, and she began crying again. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He was aware of Deaton bidding goodbye and of Stiles leaving the apartment, but tried focussing entirely on the wreck of a girl in his arms.

She grew weak, and he picked her up gently, and deposited her on the bed, noting she was still only in a towel.

“Where are your pjs?”

She looked up at him, confusion on her face. “Um, pants on the second shelf in the wardrobe? Shirt, a long sleeve, folded on the third shelf.”

He nodded and opened her wardrobe, pulling out what he thought were the warmest, and Liliana seemed to agree with her small smile she sent Derek’s way. He walked out the room, and Liliana heard him put the kettle on. She rushed to pull the pjs on, not wanting to be caught half naked. He called her when she was finished, having heard the rustling of fabric cease.

“Liliana – “

“Please call me Lily, or Lil. Or Ana.”

“Ok, Lily, do you want coffee or tea”

“Coffee please, one sugar, black.”

“Can I give you two? Sugar will be good for you now.”

She nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see her. “Yes, that’s fine, thank you.”

She climbed under the covers, shivering, and Derek entered a few moments later with two cups of steaming coffee. He passed one to her, “Move over.”

She hesitated, not sure why she had to move.

“You are cold, it will be easier for you to warm up if I help you warm up.” Her cheeks warmed up JUST fine at the thought of him being in the bed with her, but she shuffled over, watching him kick off his shoes and climb in close to her.

“I need to tell you that earlier, the uh shower, that was non-sexual for me.”

She couldn’t help the wave of disappointment that crashed over her, but she tried to hide it, knowing he would smell her chemo signals.

“I know. Thanks though, for helping.”

He nodded, drinking his coffee, so she followed suit and did the same. He felt, for the first time in his life, a connection with his mother. The fact that she couldn’t help Lily, but he could? He clung to that, with claws and teeth, and didn’t want to lose this one thing he felt brought him closer to the Alpha his mother was. He looked over to Lily, and braced himself, knowing that helping her might be the hardest thing he has ever done, judging by the display earlier. 3 different sets of instincts? Fuck knows he is going to need help himself.


End file.
